BattlesVS
technical reboot of vs battles and vs battles 2 no titles here battles run by the same rules as vs battles 1 including ratio #/10 wins by what (strength, abilities, speed, etc.) and possibly further explanation (inserted information) locations may be used or link + comment + description NEW 8/7/19 - pseudo locks (LOCKED are not actually "locked" discussion but the result is unreliable (and excluded from karma) compared to the other comments which do not have LOCKED on them) NEW 8/8/19 - Titles Re-Added Unreachable - Unreachable (there is no unbeatable character but there is the king of dragons which nothing, absolutely is more impressive than anything and ratio alone doesn't determine that) King of Dragons - (must have a 5000/10 ratio or higher and more impressive than dragon, if none for dragon than more impressive than high king) -1 hiei (OPOPVersal, Above Above Verse Scale) (defeated the law of logic / smash bros ultimate assist trophies fusion at maximum scaling) 0 Insane Genis (defeated comic thanos at full power with ig for fun) 1 Mage (defeated dynasmon with scaling) 2 Arus (cleared a gauntlet first 4 rounds without difficulty and defeated dceu zeus in the final round - about the closest to unbeatable original action character and defeated the closest thing to a literal god that anyone can get to) Dragon (must have a 20/10 or greater ratio and more impressive than high king) 1 Meng Hao (stopped virgo saints from clearing a gauntlet who defeated other impressive teams/characters in that gauntlet) 2 cosmic tree (defeated granzon) High King - (must have a 15/10 or greater winrate or impressive fight outcome, more impressive than king) 1 green lantern comics (defeated composite hulk) 2 Dark King (defeated anubis by over 1000/10 ratio, more impressive than either popeye clearing boros's gauntlet (since many have defeated boros none have defeated dark king despite it's very possible), memesoon defeated yakumo (since defeating a piece of the internet (actual technology) is not impressive even if it has that much power), and more impressive than sinbad clearing low-tier gods even all at once) where anubis is a true god and raditz defeating m bison is nowhere near enough impressive for this title despite the ratio). Also m kratos defeating superman is not impressive compared to dark king defeating abubis - not close since anubis had much better feats than rebirth superman, level-wise (better not more good, usually that's one in the same but for this title a exception) High King's Hand (must have a 12/10 or greater ratio and more impressive than King but less impressive than high king) 1 Raditz (cleared a gauntlet 30/10) King - (must have a 10/10 or greater winrate or impressive fight outcome, more impressive than queen) 0 fox professor x (defeated mcu thanos with reality stone and space stone) 1 Mui Goku (defeated a gauntlet including Dark Schneider) 2 Mad Jim Japsers (defeated cthon) King's Heir (must have a 9.5 or greater ratio that is less impressive than king but more impressive than queen) 1 hui mori (cleared a gauntlet including defeating bleeding edge iron man) Queen - (must have a 9/10 or greater winrate or impressive fight outcome, more impressive than knight) 1 falcon sasuke (cleared a gauntlet including defeating new 52 superman) Knight - (must have a 8/10 or greater winrate or impressive fight outcome, more impressive than archer) comic thanos prime (no equipment) (stopped immortal hulk from clearing a gauntlet) Archer - (must have a 7/10 or greater winrate or impressive fight outcome, more impressive than pawn) 1 mario (stopped edward elric from clearing a gauntlet) 2 all might (defeated carnage and venom) Pawn - (must have a 6/10 or greater winrate or impressive fight outcome) 1 fairy tail guild (defeated the full force blast of mcu's neutron star) 2 shadow and starkiller ratio 30/15 checker - everyone else who did not make pawn or above (except potential candidates so almost no-one is a checker) - Invisible woman (but the one who won is noted rather that the one who lost) 1 for each only (the only other way for a character that can become pawn or greater is by clearing a gauntlet, stopping a character a character from clearing a gauntlet, or defeating a high-level character in a weakest or strongest character in which this character can beat in a comment), solo'ing a team, defeating universes, wins on a LOCKED comment do not get titles (titles may be out of order) Once a title is inserted, the title + character who earned it, cannot change closed due to comicvine's 5 comment per day limit (affected this site by less than 2 pages per day), and lack (basically 0) of original characters (since most of them were used in vs battles and vs battles 2) re-opened - using older / other comments instead, originality possibly may be re-introduced Post final battles (battlesVS open) bonus battle means a more interesting fight NEW: High King (Title) NEW: King's Heir (Title) NEW: High King's Hand (Title) NEW: Dragon (Title) Update: Note - Confirmed by Jack B. Cafe that memesoon is more powerful than all of vs battles and vs battles2 despite that did not get him a title (so vs battles < battlesvs power-wise but vs battles didn't start out as power being the most focused thing instead knowledge of characters so that is the difference) last update: 8/25/19 evening NEW: Titles are no longer fixed and if a character does more impressively in a battle than another character (ignoring the ratio) that character is knocked out of their title and the new character gains the title. and there are no former title-users here. If they get out it's like they never had the title at all. EDIT: Former titles are included ALL BATTLES OF THIS (FROM JACK) TRULY COMPLETE (YOU MAY ADD) SUDDEN CHANGE - RE OPEN BUT ONLY FEW BATTLES POSTED UNTIL THE REALLY INTERESTING BATTLES COME BACK (BONUS BATTLES) NEW/EDIT: INSTEAD OF 'FORMER TITLES COMPETITORS EARNED' THERE ARE MULTIPLE TITLES INSTEAD. the lower the number (e.g. 1 > 3) the more impressive the fight was